Sabrina Grimm
Sabrina Grimm is the main protagonist of The Sisters Grimm series. After the disappearance of her parents, Sabrina and her sister Daphne eventually are put into the care of their grandmother and start to follow the family business. Sabrina is initially reluctant to become a fairy-tale detective, but after her visit to Faerie, she soon embraces the role. Biography Sabrina Grimm lived in New York City on the Upper East Side of Manhattan for the first nine years of her life. Due to her father's bitterness to Everafters, Sabrina and her sister were clueless of their heritage and banned from reading fairy tales. When her parents mysteriously disappeared, she and her sister were sent to an orphanage and multiple foster parents. Most of these foster parents could be certified lunatics, so Sabrina spent her time protecting Daphne form the harshness of reality. Finally, their case-worker brings them to Ferryport Landing, where they are taken under the care of Relda Grimm, their grandmother. Relda tells them of the truth of the town and Everafters. Sabrina is suspicious of her grandmother, as her father told her that she was dead, whilst Daphne loves the old woman and is eager to take on the family business. After she starts to become a fairy-tale detective, she also stars to mistrust Everafters, some of whom, she discovers, are responsible for her parent's kidapping. This has a profound effect on Sabrina, as she spent the last year and a half believeing that her parents abandoned her. Eventually, she overcomesher prejudice, and by the end of the fourth book, she fully accepts her role as a fairy-tale detective. She spends the series training to 'become a Grimm', and also trying to find her parents; after they are discovered, she aids her family in identifying the Master; and the series ends with her overcoming the Master herself. Personality Sabrina is described as sarcastic, headstrong and brave. She has a deep distrust for Everafters, as her parents were kidnapped by them, though as the series progresses, she learns to trust them more - even accepting two into her family early on in the series. She feels very responsible for her sister, Daphne, and is sometimes overprotective, much to the annoyance of her sibling. She can be very stubborn and stands by what she believes to be right, even if anyone doubts her. Her relationship with her family can be very rocky, as she disagrees with their opinions and beliefs often, but she loves them. She has strong moral values, as is evident in Book 3 when she refuses her uncle's offer of gaining her 'happy ever after', as that would severely affect the Everafters at the price of her own happiness. This is also evident again in Book 3, when she sees that the Jabberwocky is close to hurting the Queen of Hearts, and although she doesn't like the woman, she cries out to her Uncle for help, as she doesn't wish her dead; even though earlier on in the book, Heart humiliated her family and incited an almost-attack. She doesn't trust people easily,as she has faced so much betrayal and heart-break in her life, but when she eventually trusts them, she loves and cares for them incredibly deeply, also being fiercely protective of them. She doesn't differentiate between the blood Grimms and the ones adopted into her family, and has no indifference to the adoptees; one example of this is in Book 8, where Daphne, Puck and Sabrina are all stuck in the Book of Everafter, and it is stated that she didn't care for any of the characters other than Daphne and Puck - one being her blood family, the other being adopted (though the two are alter married). She also accepts where she went wrong, although it may often take ages for her to realise that she was incorrect to begin with. As the series progresses, it becomes evident that Sabrina doesn't have much confidence in her own decisions, as she seems unable to realise her own strengths. Physical Description Sabrina has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She also has a dimple on her right cheeck, which she admires aon the marionette Pinnochio had made of her in The Everafter War. Due to her athleticism, and also to her lack of care in various foster homes, she is of a slim build. She tends to wear anything but has proven to hate very embarassing clothes, such as the ridiculous outfit that Mr. Canis buys her in the first book. She is not one to care about fashion or looks, except when she tried using makeup to improve her appearance in book six. However, after a heart-to-heart with Puck, she realises she doesn't need the make-up. In book 9, she thinks of herself as a''"card carrying member of the tom-boys club.", thus showing her lack of interest in what she wears, though when Mr Seven and Morgan Le Fay's wedding takes place, she does wish she had some nice clothes, so she could look pretty (leading the mirrors to tease her about Puck). Puck seems to be smitten with her looks, though he vehemently tries to act otherwise, during the wedding when Sabrina's clothes are transformed into a dress, leading him to exclaim "Wow!" at the sight of her. She is actually a very pretty girl, but does not think herself as such. In the future she is described as a beautiful blond-haired warrior. Special Abilities '''Sabrina Grimm' has excellent detective skills, such as escaping, tracking, criminal psychology and clue-finding. Sabrina is strong: "proud of her right hook" and "she had successfully arm wrestled every boy at the orphanage (including two extreme ly humiliated janitors.)" Unlike her sister, Sabrina can't use magic; she is "touched," or addicted to it. Sabrina likes to think of herself as the "Queen of Sneaks" due to her ability to escape orphanages and other sticky situations. She gained this ability by learning to escape from many eccentric foster families. She is shown to be pretty athletic and seems to have a very high pain threshold, allowing her to ignore broken arms and pounding headaches in the heat of battle. She shows remarkable cunning and is able to think on her feet in any situation, something that comes in handy. She has shown a large amount of raw talent in self defence and general fighting. She is able to knock down Beauty and the Beast's daughter Natalie with one punch though the girl was much, much larger than her. She is also able to fight and win against Puck even though he is a *ahem* boy and more experienced in fighting. Despite all this, she seems unable realize her abilities as others do, often criticizing herself on mistakes she makes without realizing the good things she did. She has also stated a jealousy of certain Everafters with powers such as Puck thinking that his (Puck's) powers give him a fearlessness she wishes she had. She seems to have gotten over this bit in the third book saying being a Grimm makes her very powerful. Relationships 'Grimm Family' Puck= See: Puck-Sabrina Relationship for more details Ever since their meeting in book one, Puck has been antagonistic to Sabrina. Sabrina, in return, insults him regularly, leading to a mutual hatred, despite the fact that Granny Relda invited Puck into the family. How ever, as the series progresses, it is evident that the pair have some obvious romantic feelings for each others and signs of attraction were displayed as early as book two. The feelings are then blatantly brought to light in Book 3, where, after Sabrina admits that she cares about Puck, Puck taunts her and then he kisses her, showing that he has a crush on her. Puck likes to prank Sabrina constantly, but romantically he is very protective of her, even going as far as to handcuff himself to her in book 6. It is revealed in book 5 that Puck has been aging for Sabrina. Everafters are immortal and can only grow older if they have a good reason to, such as a human romance. Still, he is horrified when he realizes that he and Sabrina are married in the future, leading him to declare 'war' on Sabrina in Book 7. Eventually, after her almost death, he nearly cries and asks for her forgiveness. Puck seems to constantly show off, though he does so especially in front of Sabrina. Sabrina mostly denies any attraction to Puck, to her family and to herself. It is not until book eight when she finally admits to herself that Puck is her first crush. In the Council of Mirrors, their romantic relationship is at it's the most evident as Puck even announces to Henry that he is going to marry Sabrina one day. |-|Daphne Grimm= Sabrina and Daphne have a relatively rocky relationship as sisters. Sabrina is very protective of her sister and feels responsible for her ever since the disappearance of their parents. This results in her often disregarding Daphne's opinion, or not thinking about what Daphne would want in the first place, instead focusing on what she thinks Daphne needs , as she has grown into her role of her sister's protector. As the series progresses, Sabrina's over protective nature begins to grate on Daphne, even though the former is only doing it for the good of the latter. Daphne brings out a softer and more vulnerable side to Sabrina, as it is mentioned numerous times that Sabrina only got to be as strong as she is, so she could protect Daphne from the instability of the orphanage and their various foster homes. She is Sabrina' literary foil, as she brings out traits in Sabrina's character that would not otherwise be seen. The two sisters do share a very strong bond and Daphne thinks that when they combine their skills "they make a good team". The sisters' biggest feud occured when Sabrina stole Daphne's key to the vault where the weapon against the Big Bad Wolf was stored, feeling her little sister was not responsible enough for it. As a result, Daphne stopped sharing a room with Sabrina and barely spoke to her. It took nearly a whole book (The Everafter War) for Daphne to forgive Sabrina, eventually resulting in her moving back into Sabrina's bedroom, commenting that Granny snores while she sleeps. In the two epilogues, the sisters are shown to have retained their close bond; during Sabrina's wedding, Daphne helps Sabrina gets dressed, whilst mentioning that she tried to track Puck but to no avail. It is most likely true that Dpahne was Sabrina's maid-of-honour. In the second epilogue, it is also evident that the two share a close bond, and Sabrina writes in her journal fondly of Daphne and the twins that the latter has. |-|Veronica Grimm= Sabrina and Veronica seemed to share a fairly close relationship prior to her kidnapping, with the former wanting to be like her mother when she grew up. She was firstly bitter towards her mother (and father) as she was under the impression that the t wo had abandoned her and her sister. After finding out the truth behind their abduction, she spends the duration of the next few books doing everything she can to find her parents. After eventually finding them in their sleeping state, she frequently used to sleep by their side, missing them badly. Sabrina is sporty and athletic like her mother and is described to look like her mother, having her high cheekbones, but having her father's blue eyes and blonde hair. In Once Upon a Crime, however, Sabrina started to question her mother and her doings, as she found out about Veronica's involvement in Faerie, feeling bewildered by her mother's secret life as she felt she knew her mother really well. She later finds her mother's purse, which she treasures as it was something that Veronica had held and ventually finds out that Oz Diggs had her mother's fairy-tale journal, which she goes to great lengths to procure. Sabrina also wishes for her mother's presence more than she normally does in Tales from the Hood, when she tries to apply make-up but does so unsuccessfully. She craves her mother's guidance as she starts to focus more on her appearance and notices boys more. In The Everafter War, Veronica eventually awakens, hugging Sabrina fiercely. Veronica compliments Sabrina on how she looked after Daphne which made Sabrina feel proud. She also claps happily when Puck and Sabrina have another one of their 'moments' saying that Sabrina has her first boyfriend, much to her daughter's chagrin. |-|Henry Grimm= Sabrina had a fairly close relationship with her father, though she was surprised by what she learnt about him and his life. She was firstly bitter towards her father (and mother) as she was under the impression that the two had abandoned her and her sister. After finding out the truth behind their abduction, she spends the next few books doing everything she can to find her parents. After eventually finding them in their sleeping state, she frequently used to sleep by their side, missing them badly. Sabrina is described as having her father's blue eyes and blonde hair. He wasn't too happy when he woke up to find his daughters in the thick of battle and also involved with Everafters, which led to him having a strained relationship with the two opn waking. Eventually, after talking with Sabrina, he allowed them to stay, though he again tried to take them out of Ferryport Landing when the prophecy in The Council of Mirrors states taht his daughters can defeat the Scaret Hand. He later accepts that Sabrina and Daphne are more grown up than he gives them credit for, and that they have been through more than he can understand. He also remains incredulous at the relationship between Puck and Sabrina, though as the series advances, he seems to accept that there is a bond betwen the two, and he jokes about their marriage. |-|Relda Grimm= "It's time to give me back my grandmother. I love her very much." - Sabrina to Mirror after he posseses Relda's body, in The Council of Mirrors ''' '''Sabrina '''and G ranny Relda's relationship had a rocky start, with the former believing the latter was an impostor, as her father had said that the sisters' grandmother was dead. This led to Sabrina believing that Relda was another crazy foster carer that that her and Daphne would inevitably have to escape from. Her feelings towards Relda were not helped when her grandmother started talking about fairy-tales and Everafters which only reinforced the idea in Sabrina's mind that her grandmother was crazy. She also didn't particularly take to her as Daphne believed the old lady's words and chose (in Sabrina's eyes) her grandmother who she had only known for a few days, over her sister, who had been with her for her entire life. After her grandmother was kidnapped by a giant, Sabrina believed Relda and felt remorse for the way she acted. She strove to rescue her grandmother, aided by Daphne, Puck and Jack and soon accepted her grandmother into her life. By the second book, Sabrina had established a relationship with her grandmother and was helping her grandmother with detective work, albeit reluctantly. Her grandmother wasn't too pleased with her prejudiced nature towads Everafters, which led to a small rift between the two, though this was quickly resolved by the end of The Unusual Suspects, when Sabrina realised her mistake. There was also some tension evident in books 3 and 4, where, in The Problem Child, Sabrina had to cope with her addiction to magic which her grandmother heartily disapproved of, and in Once Upon a Crime, where Sabrina wanted to give up her role as fairy-tale detective. By Magic and Other Misdemeanors, however, Sabrina and Relda seem to have a good relationship, with the latter being praised by her grandmother for succesfully passing her training. Their relationship again hits the rocks in Tales from the Hood, where Relda is disappointed with Sabrina's lack of faith in Mr. Canis. By the end of the book, Sabrina again realises her mistake, so their relationship again recovers. The two share a good relationship in The Everafter War, with Relda crying when Daphne and Sabrina are about to go back to New York. In The Inside Story, Sabrina vows to rescue her grandmother after Mirror possess her body, and she and the rest of her family spend the entirety of the Council of Mirrors trying to defeat the Master and get Relda back. By the first epilogue, Relda had passed away so she doesn't get to see Sabrina's almost wedding. Sabrina expresses a desire for her grandmother's presence, to which her father replies that she is watching from heaven, probably serving Grandpa Basil a weird squid and daffodil dish. |-|Canis= ''See: Sabrina G'rimm and Mr. Canis for more details'' Mr. Canis and Sabrina had an odd start to their relationship, as Sabrina was highly creeped out by the man who she says resembled a bag of skin and bones. After her grandmother explains the world of Everafters to the two sisters, Sabrina becomes furious with Relda and Mr. Canis both, as she believes they are playing some sort of elaborate joke on her. But to her horror, she realises that they were telling the truth, as she witnesses a giant kidnappng the two in the Jalopy. She then resolves to save the two as she had already lost one fmaily in her parents and she will do everything she can to stop losing another. As she beca me more familiar with the whole prospect of Everafters, she also started to become suspicious of Mr. Canis as she went through a phase of being prejudiced against them. However, she is shocked out of her misgivings after she witnesses the rage inside Mr. Canis being manipulated by Rumpelstiltskin. After the Wolf takes over, she watches in horror as the two fight with the cave that they are in collapsing around them. Relda drags her out, and the Grimm family and their friends watch as the school explodes, implodes and collpases, with Mr. Canis seemingly buried underneath it. After Mr. Canis is revealed to be alive in The Problem Child, Sabrina is surprised yet concerned as she watches him slowly lose his grip on control over the family. Mr. Canis' condition worsens and although Sabrina is worried for him, she also worries for her family and the danger that they may face if the Big Bad Wolf takes contrl. Upon a short excursion to a possible future in Magic and Other Misdemeanors, Sabrina discovers that Mr. Canis did eventually lose control, and nothing but the Wolf remains. When she and Daphne go back to the correct time, they reluctantly share what they have learnt about Mr. Canis with him, which prompts him to accept his arrest by the Scarlet Hand without any issues arising. She helps the rest of the Grimm family find evidence that could prove his innocence for his joke of a trial, despite feeling that it would be better for them if the Wolf was behind bars. After his escape, she reveals to him that his name was actually Tobias Clay before the whole Wolf escapade occurred. She also helps free him of the Wolf via the Horn of the North Wind, and he is finally free of the beast which he had battled against for so long. Mr. Canis stands along side Sabrina as the war between the Everafters rages on, offering advice, support and comfort to her whenever she needs it. It is also shown that he is still in close contact with her during the course of the two epilogues and that she regards him as a member of her family. |-|Jake Grimm= Sabrina first met her Uncle in The Problem Child, prior to which she had no idea that he existed. He was in troduced in the book earlier, when Sabrina receives flowers in her hospital room, from her Uncle Jake. Their first meeting was not particularly good, as it resulted in Sabrina, Daphne and Puck assaulting him to escape from the ruins of the Ferryport Landing Asylum, as they believed him to be a man with harmful intentions towards him. After the two are formally introduced, Sabrina becomes closer to her Uncle as they both share an addiction to magic, both being 'touched'. By the end of the book, Sabrina helps her Uncle realise that magic is not the key to happiness, nor does it necessarily equate power, coming to the same realisation herself moments before. As the series progresses, the two share a relatively close bond, acting as any normal uncle and niece would. She also grieves for him and for Briar, after the latter's death, and when she has a premonition in the Council of Mirrors, showing her Uncle's demise, she cries out and watches to see if he is safe. 'Everafters and Miscellany.' Mirror= Mirror and Sabrina had a close relationship before he was revealed as the Master. In the first book, she wasn't too impressed with Mirror's theatrics, which nearly burned her, Puck and Daphne and she was also impatient with the rhyming strategy Mirror used to find an answer. Eventually, she came to trust Mirror, and it is stated that she even thought of him as an uncle of sorts. When Charming and Bunny abuse Mirror, describing him as nothing more than a servant to the family that are his masters, Sabrina angrily defends him, referring to him as a member of the family. When Pinocchio's marionettes start to tear apart the house, Sabrina disobeys her mother when she is told to come back, saying she needs to check on Mirror as he is part of the family. After finding out about his betrayal, Sabrina was very hurt and shocked as she considered him to be a part of the family. Even at the end of his life, she couldn't bear to kill him, eventually giving him the one thing he craved the most: love. |-|Red Riding Hood=''See Sabrina Grimm and Little Red Riding Hood for more details''. Sabrina first met Re d in The Unusual Suspects, though she recognised her as Little Red Riding Hood in The Problem Child. She hated Red continously throughout the book, blaming her for the kidnap of her parents. Her loathing was further enhanced when Red set the Jabberwocky on the two sisters and their uncle, resulting in the dire inujry of Puck. Sabrina was so enraged that, in a fit of pique, she was willing to kill Red with Merlin's Wand. However, Daphne stopped her. Again, her hatred towards Red continues to grow as she starts to have horrific nightmares where the Everafter is taunting her. Eventually, Red is captured, the Jabberwocky is killed and Sabrina is reunited with her parents, although they are still in their sleeping state. Sabrina again meets Red in Tales from the Hood, where the Grimm family are trying to find evidence to save Mr. Canis. She is reluctant to approach the "lunatic" and later, when Red is adopted into the family be Relda, she reacts incredulously to the new addition. She spends the remainder of the following books acting hostile to Red, though her hostility starts to deteriorate as she gradually accepts Red is not the same person she was when she was crazy, and therefore not the person responsible for her parents kidnapping and state of slumber. She is even shown to be proud of Red when she finds out that the little girl had been working with Mr. Canis to try and retrieve her memories, despite the fact the Canis visibly terrifies her. By the end of The Everafter War, Sabrina is shown to have accepted Red as a member of her family, when she looks around her dining room table and thinks of each of the members of the Grimm family. She eventually manages to break down the wall between the two in The Council of Mirrors when Red brushes her hair in preparation for Morgan Le Fay and Mr. Seven's wedding; she then returns the favour by doing the same for her, acknowledging that she had acted the least kindly towards the girl out of all the people in the Grimm family. Red is shown to be in contact with Sabrina during the two epilgues; she was in the bridal suite, helping Sabrina get dressed in a 'No Everafters Allowed' zone - it is said Red is as close to Sabrina as her own sister. Sabrina mentions her in her journal when she speaks of the yoga that Red had recommended for her stress. |-|William Charming=To be finished and added |-|Snow White= To be finished and added |-|Moth= To be added |-|Magic= It is revealed in book 3, The Problem Child, that Sabrina has an addiction to magic. The addiction causes her extreme pleasure when she uses anything connected with magic, whilst Daphne on the other hand, turns out to be extremely good at magic. This addiction to magic leads to her being referred to as 'touched', meaning s he can't use magic without feeling power-hungry in the process. She discovers her addiction in The Problem Child after she meets her uncle, Jake Grimm, who is also touched and obsessed with magic. Earlier in the book, she has a slight deterioration of mind thinking herself inferior to those who have magical powers (leading her to be envious of Puck). So when she meets her uncle, who introduces her to all the magical artefacts he has in the many pockets of his overcoat, she snatches the opportunity to embrace magic, beleiveing it will make her powerful enough to get her family back together. When she uses magic, she has a look of fierce determination on her face, though Daphne describes her by saying, "you looked like you wanted to hurt someone." Eventually, by the end of the book, Sabrina realises that she is powerful, as she has a powerful family to support her. This is influenced by her watching the consequences of magic on her uncle, who sucks the power out of all the Everafters. When offered the chance to right the wrongs done in her life with the help of magic, she refuses, after Granny Relda says to think of the cost (all the Everafters are rapidly aging due to their loss of powers and immortality). She wishes for her uncle to come to the same realisation that she has, eventually saving the day with her own brand of magic; love. 'William Charming' "I resent you for the future you represent" '- William Charming to Sabrina as he explains where he stands with the Grimms.' Sabrina and Charming have a very peculiar relationship, as the two manage to irritate each other to no end. Initially, Sabrina believed him to be evil, though she was shocked to find him actually helping the Grimms. His conceited and insulting nature grates heavily on Sabrina throughout the series and the crux of the issue he has with her orginates from the fact that she is a Grimm, which he seems to resent her for. However, his actions seem to prove otherwise, as even Sabrina admits he is usually always there to save the family from whatever evil the town throws at them. Whilst she is going through an anti-Everafter phase in The Unusual Suspects, Charming is the one who unwittingly helps her realise that not all Everafters are evil, and that she was wrong to judge the few by the actions of the many. To be continued..... 'Snow White' Sabrina was initially wary of Snow White, who was introduced to the series in The Unusual Suspects, where Sabrina was going through a phase of being deeply prejudiced against all Everafters. To be continued.... Future Self In book five , Sabrina and her sister accidentally travel fifteen years forward in time, where Ferryport Landing is in a state of war and the Scarlet Hand is at full strength. There, Sabrina meets her twenty-six-year-old future self, an extrremely beautiful, blonde warrior. Future Sabrina Grimm looks a lot of Sabrina, except older. Future Sabrina is a very skilled warrior and has an array of weapons at her at all times, including a sword, daggers, grenades, and a whip. Also, the future Grimm is married to Puck, who grew to match her age because of love. Sabrina is incredulous at the relationship between Future Puck and Sabrina, as they are happily married - something she can't ever see that Puck and her would be. This is evident when Future Puck wraps an arm around Future Sabrina's waist and also when he kisses her cheeck swiftly. Future Sabrina in turn also seems to be openly romantic, as she grins bashfully when Younger Sabrina and Daphne realise she is married to Puck, and therefore mention it to her. She replies by saying '' "he gets a little less annoying when he gets older", to which Puck smilingly replies ''"But only a little." ''Their love is also evident when Younger Sabrina doesn't believe that the trio are who they say they are, saying that she knows they are joking because Everafters don't age, and Puck evidently has. Puck grins and shakes his head saying that's not true, explaining that most Everafters don't have a good enough reason to grow up, whilst he shares an affectionate look with Older Sabrina, causing her to grin bashfully. This shows that they are open and flamboyant about their relationship.'First Epilogue''' An epilogue, set 13 years after the events of The Council of Mirrors, takes place at Sabrina's wedding. She is about to marry Bradley, her 'normal' fiancé. However, as she is getting ready for the wedding, it is evident that she is disappointed by Puck's absence, although she denies this when confronted by her sister. This is further reinforced when she looks around and feels (again) disappointed when she can't see Puck in the Wedding party, and even subconciously gets her hopes up that he will say or do something to stop the wedding (shown when the Minister asks the crowd for any objections towards the marriage). But before Sabrina and Bradley can say "I do", Puck (now a man of 25) decides to drop in, greeting her with a line so typical of the Trickster King - "Hello Stinky" - to which she can't help but grin. The fact that Puck greeted her with an insult and a wink, implies his love for her as the two quickly settle into their old patterns, even after a five year absence, whereas her love is shown by the fact that she can't help but grin as the fairy greets her unconventionally.Second Epilogue 16 years later, Sabrina is sat in her hammock in the back yard of her brownstone house, which she shares with her husband Puck, who she married, and their two daughters, Alison and Emma. It is revealed that Puck and Sabrina chose not to tell their two daughters about the secret world of Everafters. The family also have two dogs, Bono and Edge, both of whom Sabrina says are in need of a bath. She writes in her journal that she loves her back garden, as it's a place where she can forget about her worries and that she is the mother of two lovely, but extremely difficult girls. It is implied that she still is a fairy-tale defense attorney, as she writes how much she enjoys being able to get away from all the formalities by retreating and relaxing in her back garden. She is also shown to be in contact with Red and Mr. Canis who have recommended yoga for her stress, which she would like to try out someday. She has also maintained a close relationship with her sister and brother, both of whom she writes fondly about in her journal. She goes on to write about marriage and love, writing "love doesn't allow you to make plans", and just as she is about to write about Puck, she is cut off by her eldest daughter, Alison screaming. She responds quickly by wrenching the dagger that was stuck to the underside of the table and running up the stairs towards her daughter, sayiing how she had "seen their threats" and she wouldn't let them hurt her family. This implies that there is yet again some Scarlet Hand activity, or activity by a group similar to the Scarlet Hand. She runs to find her youngest daughter, Emma, standing outside the door of her sister's bedroom, trying to coax her to come out. After hearing her daughter sob, Sabrina destroys the lock and pushes open the door, only to find Alison crying as two pink wings start to appear out of her back. She tries to soothe Alison, who screams that she will not calm down as she is turning into a bug. Sabrina then tries to placate her daughter, saying that her father will be able to tell her what she is when he comes home from the castle, to which Emma and Alison scream'' "the castle", thus showing they didn't know that Puck worked in a castle. Sabrina eventually lets slip that they are fairy princesses, to which Emma responds to eagerly, whilst Alison again starts sobbing. The series ends with Sabrina beginning to explain to her daughters about both their fairy heritage and the Grimm legacy with the final words ''"Have you head of the Brothers Grimm?" Etymology The name Sabrina has two cultural origins; in Arabic, the name means 'patience' derived from the word 'Sabr'. As this is something Sabrina is not particularly endowed with, the name coming from a Welsh origin is most suited to her, as it means 'princess'; an indirect referral to her marriage with Puck (and therefore, her introdction to Royalty), through which she becomes the Blood Queen of Faerie. It is also apt that she would be named for 'Princess' as she refers to herself as 'The Queen of Sneaks', thus reinforcing the idea of Royalty. Her surname, Grimm, is due to her ancestry, whilst after her marriage, it is possible that she dons the name Goodfellow from her husband Puck (also known as Robin Goodfellow). Quotes External links relating to Sabrina The Brothers Grimm Category:Book of Everafter Characters Sabrina Category:Grimm Family Category:Royalty Category:Everafters Category:Characters